Je refuse de te perdre
by Cleopatrej
Summary: Gray rentre de mission anéantit. Après des explication de la part d'Erza, Juvia veut l'aider. Mais sous la colère Gray lui de vilaines choses. Va t-il se faire pardonner ? Bon le résumé est nul, désolée...


Bonjour à tous ! Paré pour de nouvelles aventures ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Hiro Mashima. Dans ce Grayju, Juvia ne parlera pas trop à première personne

#

Je refuse de te perdre

L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail revenait d'une mission de trois semaines. Lucy et Natsu rentrèrent directement dans leur appartement. Erza quant à elle, alla faire son rapport au maître Makarov. Mais le seul de cette équipe qui intéressait une jeune mage aux cheveux océan n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea au comptoir. Elle soupirait. Elle était triste.

- **Allons Juvia, calme toi, peut-être qu'il viendra plus tard,** dit Mirajane, la barmaid

La bleuté regarda l'ex-mage de rang S et allait répliquer, mais elle fut coupée par Erza qui venait de finir sont rapport

- **Je ne crois pas Mira,  
\- Tient donc pourquoi**, demanda ladite Mira  
\- **Tous simplement parce la mission avait eu quelques complications... Et Gray se sent reponsable de ce qui est arrivé... Et...**  
\- **Si tu commençais par raconter tout depuis le début**? Suggéra Juvia

Erza prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer.

\- **Ben voilà, nous étions arrivés à destination et nous sommes allés chez notre hôte. Elle nous expliqua en détail la mission et il nous herbergeâmes. Après s'être reposé, le lendemain, nous partîmes vers la forêt que nous indiqua notre hôte afin que nous allions abattre les monstres qui terrorisaient le village. Tout allait bien, on avait presque fini...** Elle tremblait légèrement... **C'était un accident! Gray n'avait pas vu le gamin... Il avait activé son Ice Devil Slayer ! Et vous connaissez la puissance de ses coups ! Il a envoyé une seule attaque qui a détruit une bonne partie de la forêt, mais la puissance de cette attaque...  
\- Emporta avec lui, la vie du petit garçon, **conclut Juvia  
\- **Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait vu ! Même Natsu n'avait pas senti son odeur !  
\- Quoi de plus normal puisque vous combattez**, la rassura Mira  
\- **Gray est anéanti...  
\- Je sais quoi faire,** dit Juvia en levant  
\- **Je ne pense pas qu'aller le voir soit une bonne nuit...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erza, tout ira bien.  
**  
La bleuté sortie hors de la grande baptiste, laissant une Erza confuse et une Mira souriante.

\- **Ils cachent bien leur jeu ces deux-là.  
\- De quoi tu parles Mira? **Demanda la rouquine, perplexe  
 **\- Du fait qu'ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois,** répondit innocemment la blanche... **Enfin " ensemble", disons qu'ils se fréquentent de tout ce temps...**

- **WHAT !**

#

La bleuté arriva devant un appartement, avec un panier ayant des fruits, des sandwichs et de l'eau. Elle sortit de sa poche une clé en argent et ouvrit la porte d'entrer. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir l'appartement plongé dans la noirceur. Elle alluma l'interrupteur du salon et ne fut pas étonnée non plus de voir son l'état : des meubles ont été renversés, le miroir murale détruit, des morceaux de verre partout par terre... La totale... Un vrai bordel ! Juvia se fraya un chemin dans cet espace et déposa le panier sur le fauteuille. Elle commençait à longer le couloir menant à la chambre quand une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

- **Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais,** répondit Juvia, en se retournant pour faire face à Gray  
\- **Tu vois, je vais bien, maintenant laisse moi seul**. Tristesse était sa voix.  
\- **Non,** répondit-elle sans sciller des yeux. Gray la considéra un moment. Elle était stupide à ses yeux.  
\- **Juvia...** Dit-il menaçant **, vas t-en !**  
\- **Je ne vais pas te laisser seul au moment où tu as besoin d'aide !** Rétorqua Juvia **  
\- Et tu crois que ton aide changera les choses ?  
\- Non  
\- Alors laisse-moi.  
\- Non. Je veux juste t'aider, car je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, Erza...  
\- Juvia t, m'énerves ! Qui es-tu pour venir ici m'aider ? Qui es-tu pour venir ici et me dire que tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Qui es-tu pour... ?  
\- Je suis tout simplement celle, tu as sauvé de la pluie il y a de cela cinq ans maintenant, je suis celle que tu as empêché son mariage il y a de cela trois ans avec Lyon, en me kidnappant, je celle suis que tu t'es rapproché il y a maintenant plus d'un ans et je suis celle qui parage ton lit !  
\- Ne te fait pas d'idée, tu n'es pas ma petite-amie ni quoique ce soit du genre. Toi et moi, c'est que du physique. **Cette phrase brisa le cœur de Juvia. Alors depuis tout ce temps, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet ? Les mots doux qu'il lui chuchotaient quand ils couchaient ensemble ne signifiaient rien pour lui ? Juvia retenue ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait et contrôla sa voix.  
\- **Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te réconforter, ni pour te dire ce que cela va passer, ni que cela ira avec le temps ou autre. Je suis venue te dire que se sera le contraire. Que toute ta vie, tu t'en souviendras de ce jeune enfant. Que toute ta vie, ta conscience te rappellera de sont visage, que ton subsconscient te fera faire des cauchemards pendant des nuits et voir même des mois, que dès fois tu auras envie d'aller mettre un bouquet de fleur sur sa tombe et ainsi de suite.  
\- Je...** Mais Juvia ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était dirigée vers _leur_ chambre et avait prit une valise...

\- **Juvia qu'est-ce que... Juvia non, s'il te plaît... Ne fais pas cela...** Il fut ignoré royalement. La bleuté prit toutes ses affaires et les rassembla dans la valise, retenant toujurs ses larmes.  
 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire une scène d'amour, mais tes mots mon profondément blesser.** Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clef en argent : la clé de l'appartement de Gray. **Tu sais Gray, je n'ai plus 17 ans. Je n'ai plus cet âge ou je m'évanouissais pour toi, je n'ai plus cet âge, ou ce que tu viens de me dire n'aurait touché mon cœur. Je sais que jamais tu ressentiras l'amour que j'ai pour toi.** Elle lui prit la main et y déposa la clef.  
\- **Juvia, ne fais pas... J'ai besoin de toi...** il sanglotait  
\- **Vas, vie et devient,** coupa la bleuté  
- **S'il te plaît...** supplia le brun  
 **\- Cherche et trouve celle qu'il te faut, celle qui te rendra heureux** , répondit-elle, ignorant royalement les supplications du brun. **Je serais toujours à tes côtés, en tant qu'amie. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.**

Elle ferma sa valise et sorti de l'appartement sans le regarder.

 **JUVIAA !**

#

Après avoir déposé sa valise dans son propre appartement, Juvia sortit évacuer la tristesse qu'elle avait au fond elle. Elle alla dans le parc de Magnolia, et repéra un banc vide, un peu éloigné. Elle alla s'asseoir et une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Un orage s'annonça. Elle avait attendu si longtemps avant d'arriver à quelque chose avec lui. Elle a dû supporter, le voir, revenir de mission plusieurs fois avec des marques d'appartenance dans le coup, l'odeur de parfum bon marché de femme sur ses chemises et autres... Elle supportait tout en silence. Une fois, alors que Gray l'avait invité chez lui, elle trouva même un soutien-gorge sur son fauteuil... Seul Gajeel, son ami de toujours savait ce qu'elle endurait. Elle était si triste. Comment avait-elle pu se voiler la face à ce point ? Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant que Gray voulait quelque chose de sérieux avec elle ? Non. Elle avait été trop naïve. Elle s'était laissé manipuler par ses sentiments. Elle s'était donnée à lui sans se poser de question. Elle était vraiment maudite. Gray était en ce moment le pire des salauds qui pouvait exister pour elle. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui et il en a profité. Elle vivait la pire douleur du monde : une énorme peine d'amour. La pluie commença à tomber. Comme avant sa rencontre avec Gray. Elle a toujours été seule, elle était seule, et elle le sera les restant de ses jours.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'évanouit sous la pluie.

#

Déjà qu'il était en peine à cause de la mort du petit garçon, maintenant, Gray Fullbuster, mage glace au sang-froid, taciturne de nature était carrément en train de déprimer !

" _Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Gray!_ " Chantait sa conscience. Il voulait parler. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il saisit son lacrimaphone et appela son ami-rivale de toujours

 **\- Natsu ? T'es occupé ? ... J'ai besoin d'un ami... J'ai grave merder... Hmhm... okey, je t'attend  
**  
Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Natsu pénétra dans l'appartement de son ami découvrant le salon transformé en champs de bataille. N'y prêtant pas moindre attention, Natsu se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retrouver son ami affalé sur la table, une bouteille de Wishky avec un verre rescapé. Le rosé s'appuya un moment sur le battant de la porte de la cuisine, observant son ami. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état ce que cela devait être assez grave : Gray ne buvait que très occasionnellement.

\- **Pour que tu sois dans cet état, c'est que...** Natsu fit une pause **... C'est Juvia, n'est-ce pas ?** Natsu était son confident depuis qu'il l'avait été dans le kidnapping de Juvia lors de son _"mariage"_  
- **Je suis le pire de tous les imbéciles qu'il puisse exister sur terre !**  
\- **Oula ça doit être l'effet de l'alcool ça**. Gray leva enfin sa tête pour regarder Natsu. Le rose fronça les yeux : Gray avait pleuré ? C'était beaucoup sérieux que ce qu'il pensait. **Ola raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.** Le rose alla s'asseoir sur un chaise en face de Gray.

Le brun raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé quelque temps, plutôt, en oubliant aucun détail. À la fin de son discours, il y eut un silence.

 **Tu as raison...** Dit Natsu **, je confirme, tu es le plus gros imbécile que la terre n'est jamais porté  
\- Je te remercie**, rétorqua Gray  
- **Sérieux mec, tu connais les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi, en ce moment, elle doit se dire qu'elle a été trahie et manipulée !** Natsu secoua la tête. **Bravo Gray !  
\- Et tu veux connaître le pire ?**  
\- **Parce qu'il y a plus ?** S'étonna Natsu  
 **\- Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa valise et qu'elle me rende mes clefs pour que je me rende compte que je l'aime de toute mon âme.** Il se servit un autre verre que Natsu lui arracha des mains avec la bouteille.  
- **Quoi! C'est maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimes ? Tu n'es pas sérieux mec ? Tu ne supportais pas qu'un autre homme lui parlait, on a élaboré un plan pour** _ **la kidnapper lors de son mariage avec Lyon**_ **, car ça aussi, tu ne le supportais pas. Tu aimes tous chez elle sans savoir pourquoi et c'est maintenant que tu remarques que tu l'aimes ?  
\- Exacte, **répondit le brun  
\- **Si je comprends bien, tu n'as jamais fait allusion à un sentiment amoureux avec elle ?  
\- Exacte  
\- Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit partie ? Tssss... Juvia ne t'attendra pas toute sa vie mec ! Réveille-toi un peu ! Si elle avait déjà accepté de se marier avec Lyon, c'est parce qu'elle avait déjà assez d'attendre. Ensuite, tu lui donnes de l'espoir pour le briser ! **Natsu hurlait presque  
\- **J'ai peur maintenant,** Gray était en larmes  
\- **Peur de ?** Demanda Natsu, en se calmant.  
- **Peur de la perdre. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais j'ai peur, je ne vis plus avec Déliora, mais je vie encore avec les fantômes de mon passé et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Tous ceux que j'aime disparaissent et si Juvia disparaît, je ne serai plus rien ; j'aurai dû la laisser épouser Lyon...**

BOUM ! Gray reçu un coup-de-poing monumental de son ami-rival.

\- **Si tu m'as fait venir chez pour me dire que tu regrette d'avoir empêcher la femme de ta vie épouser un autre, je te jure que je te tue!** Les yeux de Natsu brillaient de colère. **Homme lève-toi ! Le passé est le passé ! Tu dois vivre le présent et organiser ton futur avec elle !**  
 **\- Mais...  
\- La ferme imbécile ! **Jamais Gray n'avait vu Natsu dans cet état. **Maintenant va prendre une douche bien froide pour te dessaouler. Je t'attends  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu vas chercher ta compagne**

Gray ne dit rien et se contenta d'obéir. Environ trente minutes plus tard les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la guilde.

#

Juvia se sentait si bien là ou elle était, au chaud. Elle se réveillait lentement d'un beau rêve ou elle courait dans un champ de fleur de tournesol... Attendez STOP ! Elle se leva brusquement. Juvia regardait autour d'elle : elle était dans un lit couvert sous une couette. Examinant la pièce attentivement, elle constata qu'elle était dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie de la guilde de Fairy Tail.. What was going on ? Juvia était confuse. La dernière chose dont, elle se souvenait, c'était son entretient avec Gray, qu'elle avait déménagé ses affaires de chez lui et qu'elle était partie au parc en pleurant et après plus rien. Alors comment, diable se retrouvait-elle dans ce lit ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant place à Wendy, le chasseur de dragon céleste et Gajeel le chasseur de dragon de fer.

\- **Bonjour Juvia, tu te sens mieux ?** Demanda la petite fille  
\- **Quand je t'ai vu inconsciente, j'ai flippé comme pas possible** , ajouta l'homme aux multiples piercings  
\- **Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, mais je vais bien,** répondit Juvia avec un sourire  
\- **Tu faisais de la fièvre, mais elle a baissé entre-temps. Gray devenait fou quand il a appris pour toi...  
\- Ah,** fut la seule chose que pouvait répondre Juvia à la gamine  
\- **Bon, je te laisse en compagnie de Gajeel.**

Wendy se dirigea vers la porte et sortit laissant les deux compagnons d'armes et amis seuls. Gajeel prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Il regardait Juvia de ses yeux rouges ne cachant pas sa colère. La bleuté évitait de le regarder.

- **Bon, maintenant, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- R-rien,** répondit trop rapidement Juvia au goût de Gajeel  
\- **Je te conseille de répondre femme...** fit-il d'une voix menaçante... **Sinon je t'attacherai dans ce fichu lit et j'interdirai quiconque d'entrer, te voir et te nourrir, et je veillerai bien à cela...** Il avait une aura si terrifiante autour de lui que Juvia en eu des frissons

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Gajeel était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, il était son confident tout comme elle l'était pour lui. Il savait tout toute l'histoire depuis le début, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle était dans cette était dans cette état là. Juvia lui raconta tout depuis sa conversation avec Erza jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve évanoui dans le parc. Après le récit de Juvia, Gajeel resta silencieux. Un silence pesant. Un silence qui fut brisé de nouveau par Juvia

\- **Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as avec Réby, mec...** Elle sourit de bon cœur, **ne la laisse pas. Sois aimant... Je veux te voir heureux, car tu le mérites sincèrement mon frère. Après tout ce qu'on vécut à Fantom Lord, tu le mérites. Je serai toujours pour toi mec**. Gajeel leva les yeux vers elle surprise. Pourquoi son ami, sa sœur n'avait-elle pas droit elle aussi au bonheur ?  
\- **Tais-toi femme, arrête de penser aux autres et pense un peu à toi.  
\- Elle sourit. **Gajeel pouvait paraître si rustre et pourtant...  
 **\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas femme, mais il faut que j'y aille. De toute façon Wendy passera plus tard te voir, apparemment, elle a quelque chose de fabuleux à te dire,** dit-il dans un geste théâtral  
- **D'accord** , rigolait-elle de bon cœur, **s'il te plaît si tu le vois et qu'il demande à me voir, ne le laisse pas entée, lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je n'avais l'intention de le laisser faire... Tu sais, je l'aime tellement le streap-teaseur**

Elle rigola de nouveau et Gajeel sortit de la salle. Juvia se rallongea. Elle avait besoin de repos. Elle se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

#

 _Deux heures plus tard...  
_  
- **Juvia ? Juvia ! Réveille-toi...**

Wendy réveillait Juvia. La gamine raisonnait. Juvia cligna des yeux avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours alité.

\- **Wendy ?** Juvia était encore un sonnée, **que se passe-t-il ?**  
 **\- Heum... Comment aborder le sujet ?** La gamine avait son pouce et son index sur le menton, en pleine réflexion... **Bon ben, on va passer par quatre-chemins : tu es enceinte !  
**  
Wendy rayonnait. Juvia était dans l'horreur. Enceinte ! Enceinte ! Enceinte ! La seule pensée de la bleuté était " nonnonnonnonnonnonnononnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonn !" Elle était térrifiée. " Je suis ENCEINTE ! Mon Dieu qu'est-ce je fais pour que cela m'arrive ?" La peur et la tristesse se lisaient sur son visage.

- **Juvia ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- De combien de mois suis-je...? **Le mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche  
 **\- Douze semaines.  
\- WHAT ?  
\- Qu'elle est le problème ? Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Gray et toi ! Vos regards vous trahissaient.  
\- Gray et moi ça n'a jamais été du sérieux. Il ne m'aime pas. Je n'ai été qu'une distraction pour lui... **Elle commença à pleurer... **Alors j'ai mis un terme à cette histoire... Et maintenant, je suis enceinte !  
\- Je suis désolé Juvia, **sanglota Wendy, **je ne savais pas.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis moi juste, est-il possible de mettre un terme à ma grossesse ?  
\- Il te reste quatre semaines pour faire cela, mais réfléchis-y !**

La gamine se leva et quitta la pièce laissant Juvia seul. Elle était enceinte ! Douze semaines. C'était la nuit du réveillon de Noël. Elle se rappela de la nuit torride qu'elle avait eue avec lui. La manière dont elle gémissait son nom, la manière dont il allait et venait en elle... Ses mots doux... Non, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Elle voulait juste oublier. Elle a été son jouet. Gray ne méritait pas la moindre de ses pensées. Non. Pas la moindre. Juvia s'endormit rapidement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était juste fatiguée.

#

\- **Elle est si fatiguée  
\- Normal,** répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux rose, **elle a passé son temps à pleurer**.

Gray et Natsu était dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Le brun ne pouvait respecter la décision de la femme des mers. Il voulait la voir, toucher sa peau pale, l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais il avait tout foiré. Natsu a toujours été le seul à voir Gray aussi faible qu'en ce moment. Soudait le chasseur de dragon renifla l'air... Gray trop concentré sur Juvia ne fit même pas attention. L'odeur de Gray était trop présente dans la salle. Et il sentait très peu l'odeur de Juvia.

 **\- Mais bien sûr ! Juvia !** S'exclama le rosé  
 **\- Chuuut !** Fit Gray, plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. **Quoi Juvia, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- C'est son odeur ! Je suis trop bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt ! **Se lamenta Natsu  
 **\- Mais de quoi diable est-ce que tu parles ?** S'impatienta le brun  
 **\- Mon vieux, tu vas être père !**

Gray devint blanc comme la neige. Il savait que Natsu ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre du chasseur de mentir. Il avait un odorat beaucoup plus développé que le normal.

 **\- Mec, t'es sérieux ?** La voix du brun était si basse qu'une personne normale aurait à peine entendut et compris.  
 **\- Oui, je le suis et si je me fis à son odeur, elle doit être entre dix et vingt semaines de gestation. Mais seul Wendy ou Polyussicca pourront confirmer son stade de grossesse.**  
 **\- Wouaw, pour une nouvelle...  
\- Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais te rappelles-tu qu'elle a mis un terme a vous deux ? Comment allez-vous faire tous les deux ?  
\- On verra plus tard, laisse-moi digérer la nouvelle,** demanda Gray  
 **\- Bien, et ne t'inquiète pas...** Répondit Natsu interrompant par la même occasion son rival, **je resterai discret à ce sujet  
\- Merci mec  
\- De rien, bon pas que tu m'emmerdes, mais je vais rejoindre Luce.** Natsu sauta à la fenêtre de la chambre, **bonne chance.  
\- Merci vieux.**

Bon. Bon. Bon. Gray devait faire le point. En un : il a gaffé sa chance avec Juvia. De deux : elle a mis un terme à leur "relation". De trois : elle attendait son enfant. Bon rien de grave. Rien de grave. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner par Juvia. Pas facile. Elle était en colère contre lui et il y avait de quoi. Gray regardait sa belle endormie. Combien de fois, Oh grand dieu combien de fois l'avait-il fait ? Observer son visage après lui avoir faire l'amour ? Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil. Un ange. Oui. Juvia était son ange. L'ange qui lui a volé son cœur. Et maintenant, sa vie avait enfin sens. Gray caressa le visage de la bleue. Elle eut une moue légère et se réveilla.

Quand elle vit son visage, Juvia ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser qu'elle avait en face d'elle l'homme qui l'avait utilisé pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles.

 **\- Que veux-tu ? Qu fais-tu ici ?  
\- Nous devons parler Juvia.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi.  
\- Juvia, toi-même tu l'as dit, nous n'avons plus dix-sept ans, alors cessons de nous comporter comme des gamin. **Elle allait protester, mais Gay la devança. **Écoute seulement ce que j'ai à te dire et je te laisserai en paix, dit-il étonnamment sérieux.  
\- Très bien, **elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, **Juvia, vous écoute.**  
\- **Je suis qu'un imbécile.** Il fit une pause. **Ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux jours maintenant est en partie vrai, mais en partie faux aussi.** Elle leva les yeux vers lui et allait répondre, mais Gray la devança. **C'est vrai, car tu n'es pas ma petite-amie. Mais c'est faut, car toi et moi, ce n'est pas que du physique. Nous sommes complémentaires. Et il a fallu que tu t'en ailles pour que je me rende compte de mon erreur. Je suis qu'un imbécile qui à peur. Peur de te perdre comme tous ceux que j'ai aimés. Au cours de ces deux derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés.** Il se leva de sa chaise et alla s'installer à ses côtés sur le lit. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'une manière si intense que Juvia en rougie contre sa volonté. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi. **Juvia, si je ne ressentais pas ce que j'éprouve en ce moment pour toi, tu crois que je t'aurais kidnappé le jour de ton fichu mariage avec Lyon, tu crois que je t'aurai donné les clefs de mon appartement, tu crois que je serais là, en ce moment dans cette chambre essayant d'arranger les choses entre nous ? Non. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressens en vers toi. Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te reluque devant moi. Chaque fois que je te vois sourire, mon Coeur s'emballe. J'aime te regarder, rire, chanter, danser... J'aime tout ce que tu fais, je gobe tout ce que tu dis. Tu m'as changé Juvia Locksar. Je veux juste que tu sache que je t'aime.  
**  
Non. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Gray Fullbuster, taciturne de légende venait de lui dire, je t'aime. À l'entente de ces mots, sont cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle était si heureuse. Mais la réalité la rattrapa lorsque Gray allait l'embrasser. Elle aussi avait son mot à dire.

- **Laisse du temps à Juvia, Gray  
\- Qu... ?  
\- Tu es incompréhensible comme homme, et même si je t'aime et que je te pardonne, je n'oublie pas tes paroles. Tu ne peux imaginer la souffrance que j'eus quand je te voyais rentré de mission avec des suçons sur ton corps, tu n'imagines pas la souffrance que j'eus lorsque tu ignorais mes tentatives de dragues, tu n'imagines pas non plus la souffrance que j'ai ressentit quand je t'ai surprise à faire l'amour à cette brune..**. Elle était en larmes et hurlait presque **... Tu n'imagines à quel point je souffrais quand j'acceptai d'épouser un homme que je n'aimais point et quand je t'ai vu venir dans ma chambre lorsque, je portais ma robe de marié, tu m'avais dit que...  
\- Tu es magnifique,** la coupas Gray  
 **\- Alors là, j'ai repris espoir, là, je me suis dit que peut-être que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi... Puis nous sommes devenus proche... Mais n'empêche que lorsque tu revenais de mission, tu avais toujours ses marques d'appartenance d'autrui et j'enrageais rien qu'en les voyants. Et il a fallu que cette nuit là vienne. La première fois que nous avons couché ensemble. Elle a été ma plus belle nuit Gray... Et depuis nous avons continué à nous voir, et à coucher ensemble. Mais comme tu la, il n'y avait rien de plus. Et moi, j'ai été imaginer des choses jusqu'à ce que tu me montres la réalité en face, il y a deux jours. Pour toi, je n'étais juste qu'un trophée de plus.**

Gray ouvrit puis referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle pouvait souffrir. Et il avait accroît sa souffrance en lui disant ces choses si méchantes. Natsu avait raison. Il est un vrai imbécile.

- **J'ai juste besoin de temps pour...** Juvia ne finis pas sa phrase car brusquement, elle se leva, bousculant Gray au passage et allé gerber aux toilettes. Le brun la suivit et il trouve la jeune femme accroupie par terre, vomissant ses tripes. Il avait mal pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se soutenir ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle essaya de ce leva, mais si faibles étaient ses jambes qu'elle en flechit et manqua de tomber. Gray la soutint par ses hanches et l'accompagna près du lavabo, pour qu'elle puisse rincer sa bouche. Une fois que cela fut réalisé, Gray emmena se belle se coucher de nouveau.  
 **\- Juvia, es-tu enceinte ?** La bleuté, bien que fatiguer le regarda avec étonnement. Wendy lui aurait-il dit ? Non. Elle ne le ferait pas. La petite fille connaissait sa situation.  
- **Pourquoi cette question ?** Demanda-t-elle  
\- **Parce que le flair d'un chsseur de dragon est plus élevé que le normal Juvia! Et ils ne mentent jamais.** Il fit une pause **. Natsu avait remarqué que mon odeur était en toi, toi qui n'es jamais malade, voilà maintenant que tu vomis, et entant qu'homme, j'ai remarqué que ta poitrine a considérablement doublé de volume... Alors, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.**  
 **\- Ben...** Elle hésita. Lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Elle soupira... O **ui, je suis effectivement enceinte. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques heures...**  
 **\- Je...  
-Mais je ne suis pas sûr d garder ce bébé...** Le coupa-t-elle  
 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est mon enfant aussi**.  
 **\- Je le sais, mais vois-tu si avec moi nous nous ne sommes pas protégés, qui me dit que tu t'es protégé avec... ? ? Les autres,** fini-t-elles dans un murmure...  
 **\- Qu'est-ce...  
\- Je veux dire, peut-être que cette enfant n'est pas le seul que tu auras. Et je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi, pour lui. Je ne veux pas t'enchaîner à moi. Moi qui n'a été que...  
\- Tu racontes du n'importe quoi ! **Coupa Gray, devant tant d'absurdité. **Je ne vais pas nier que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes. Mais ce n'était pas comparable avec toi. Avec elles, bien entendu, que je me suis protégé, et l'une était d'elle était tombé enceinte, je m'occuperai toujours de mon gosse. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ne m'étais pas protégé... S'il te plaît, ne met à un terme à ta grossesse par rapport à ma sottise...  
\- Juvia à besoin de se reposer, Mr Gray. Et surtout Juvia à besoin de temps... Pour réfléchir et penser à son futur.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- Très bien, **soupira-t-il. Il se leva et baisa le front de Juvia avec ses lèvres glacées.

Son baiser fit battre le cœur de Juvia et elle retint ses larmes. Quand Gray sortit de la salle, elle les laissa tombé, se coucha et s'endormit.  
Gray, se trouvant maintenant dans le QG de la Guilde alla voir directement Gajeel. Il était connu que ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas du tout et pourtant...

 **\- Gajeel ?** L'interpella Gray. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés.  
 **\- Que veux-tu l'exhibitionniste ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter...  
\- Protège-là,, **le coupa Gray  
 **\- Quoi ?** Gajeel paraissait surpris.  
 **\- Juvia, protège là. Elle m'a demandé du temps et je vais le lui accorder. En mon absence, protège là, elle et mon enfant.  
\- T-très bien... **Gajeel se demandais ce qui arrivait à l'homme devant lui. Jamais il ne lui aurait adressé la parole si ce n'était pas important. Mais cette situation, ça l'était. T **u... L'aime ? ... Je veux dire... Ma... Petite soeur... Mon amie ?** Parvint à dire Gajeel.  
 **\- Plus que tout,** lui répondit sans hésiter Gray en souriant devant le gène de son camarade d'arme. Ils se comprenaient entre taciturne. Il se leva et alla chercher une mission classé S

#

Deux mois passèrent depuis le départ de Gray pour une mission. Juvia n'avait mis fin sa grossesse. Elle était à son cinquième mois. Elle était si belle, ses nausées avaient cessé pour laisser place aux hormones de femme enceinte. Elle avait ce pendant vécu dans l'angoisse, car Gray n'avait donné aucune nouvelle de lui depuis sont départ. Elle avait pris sa décision. Grace à Lucy et Mirajane, qui l'avait aidée. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec elles, car elles étaient toutes les trois enceintes : Lucy de Natsu et Mira de Luxus. Aujourd'hui, elle était assise dans le parc de Magnolia, à l'écart des autres. Elle caressait sont ventre arrondi e parlait à son bébé

 **\- Tu sais mon cœur, maman est impatiente de te tenir dans ces bras,** disait-elle, en souriant. **Si j'avais mis un terme à ta venue, j'aurais fait la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie. Mais tu me fais manger beaucoup trop de fromage !** Elle rigola. **Ton papa me manque mon cœur. Beaucoup. J'ai appris à lui pardonner de bon cœur grâce à tata Lucy et tata Mira. Elles ont vraiment gentilles...** Elle se tut un instant... **J'espère que là ou tu es, tu es envie Gray...** parlait-elle à haute voix.  
\- **Je le suis et je le resterai pour toi et mon bébé** , fit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrerai entre mille. Elle se retourna et le vit  
- **Gray !** S'exclama-t-elle en se levant .

Gray hésita un peu, mais la prit et la serra contre lui, en faisant attention a son ventre. Il enfouit sa tête dans ces cheveux bleus et respira sont odeur.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué,** dit-il  
 **\- Toi aussi,** répondit-elle  
- **Ces deux mois loin de toi ont été les pires de ma vie. Plus jamais je veux m'écarter de toi aussi longtemps  
\- Moi aussi, c'était vraiment horrible et puis tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle, j'étais tellement inquiète.**

Gray embrassa son crâne et s'écarta d'elle. Pour la contempler. Elle avait grossi. Elle était splendide. Elle portait bien sa grossesse. Gray mis sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite noire avec un ruban bleu.

 **\- Tient, ceci est pour toi.  
**  
Elle prit la boite et l'ouvrit. Étaie présente une magnifique chaîne en or blanc avec comme pendentif un cœur ayant les initiales J+G. Fidel aux femmes enceintes, elle eut une poussée d'hormones et mis à pleurer, tant elle était bouleversée. Il fallut à Gray dix bonne minutes pour réussir à la calmer et ainsi lui mettre le collier.

Il la regarda intensément. Il se demandait comment il avait pu faire autant d'erreurs ? Les deux mains de Gray sur le visage de la bleuté, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Baisers timides au début. Puis intense. Juvia soupira, ce qui permit à Gray de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Bientôt le manque d'air ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et ils séparèrent à contre-coeur. Tenant toujours sont visage entre ses, mains, Gray posa son front contre celui de Juvia, haletant.

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Juvia. Je devenais fou. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé. Aujourd'hui, je ne désire qu'une chose : passer le rester de mes jours avec toi et toi seule. Je t'aime... Tellement...  
\- Je t'aime aussi Gray;**

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

#

Voilàààà ! Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Toutes critique sera la bienvenues

à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, bisoux à tous! Ciao :-)


End file.
